five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
FNaS World: Return to Minetropolis/Quest 2
1,900TH PAGE ON THIS WIKI! :) Quest 2 is an add-on to FNaS World. It is unlocked by earning the Dev's Ending in the original game, or "Quest 1." Story After the events of FNaS World, the town of Minetropolis was rebuilt. With the evil mayor defeated, the town promises a new era of innovation. However, there is a great injustice in the game. Your hero must come out of retirement and fight this "new" foe! Gameplay The overworld is a hub world. From there, the player can pick various minigames. Only by earning an "S" rank in all minigames will the player be able to fight the final boss. Project Guardian Project Guardian is a 2D space shooter. The player controls a ship, and must fight countless waves of Guardians. Eventually, the final boss of the minigame, the Elder Guardian, will try to attack the player. Defeating the boss will complete the minigame, and unlock the Guardian as a fighter. To earn a "S" rank, the player must beat the game in under 5 minutes. Husk Hustle This is a Dance Dance Revolution type game. The player must tap the arrow keys in time to keep the Husk dancing. After the song is complete, the player's Note Rate will be counted. If the player's Note Rate is 70% or higher, the player will complete the minigame and unlock the Husk as a fighter. To earn a "S" rank, the player must get a Note Rate of 95% or higher. Stray Shuffle This is a "Go Fish" type game. However, once the deck is empty, ALL cards (including the opponent's and player's cards) will be shuffled into the deck. Beating the opponent will complete the minigame, and unlock the Stray as a fighter. To earn a "S" rank, the player must complete the minigame with at least eight "books" of cards. Island of the Illagers This is a tower defense based game. The player must create Redstone devices in order to stop the Illagers from entering their home. Competing 20 waves will unlock the Vindicator as a fighter. To earn a "S" rank, the player must complete 50 waves. Slime Time This minigame is similar to the game Super Buster Brothers. The player must pop Slimes without being hit. This is the easiest minigame, as competing only 20 stages will complete the game, earn the player an S rank, and unlock the Slime as a fighter. Final Boss After perfecting the five minigames, the player can choose to fight the final boss. Choosing to do so will cue some dialogue. "Hello, friends. I believe we've already met. It's me, PAMA. However, I am not here to make you 'useful.' I am here to inform you about some good news. Although your creator, FazbearFreak, didn't feel like making a sixth FNaS game, I informed him that it was out of his control." "After all, isn't this what you wanted? Another adventure in the world of Minetropolis? Well, guess what? You're going to get it after all. Hey, what's with the angry look? You should be happy. You're going to be free again." The player will now fight with PAMA 2.0. His attacks are as follows: # Laser (high damage to one fighter) # Redstone Wiring (poisons one fighter) # Fourth Wall (high damage to all fighters) After defeating PAMA 2.0, he will speak again. "Well, I guess I can see the point you're making. I know you wanted FNaS 6, but... maybe I was too harsh about the thing. You see, I was forcing FazbearFreak into making FNaS 6. You weren't. After seeing how hard you fought for the safety of your creator, I now see how great humans are. You weren't the monsters. I was. Goodbye forever." The player will then unlock FazbearFreak. Fighters Category:Games